


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rlly pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake watch a movie together. That is literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

It’s all kinds of strange to have what you’ve been wanting for years. Somehow it’s stranger than all the crazy shit Sburb put you through (so far, you guess). But it’s nice. It’s so nice having your boyfriend in your arms as you watch a movie together on his bed.

God, it’s going to take some time to get used to calling Jake English your boyfriend. You don’t really want to get used to it though. It makes you smile every time you remember. He does a good job of reminding you every two seconds too.

“So, this is like a date, right?”

“Well, if I’m going to be your boyfriend, I’m going to do it right!”

“Sorry, I’ve just never been in a relationship before.”

It’s kind of cute in a way. A lot of things he does are kind of cute in a way though, and you suppose that’s why you like him so much.

For instance, the way he keeps jumping at the movie you’re watching, even though it’s completely terrible and not scary at all. You squeeze him each time, as if to say “It’s okay, I’m here, it’s just a movie.” In turn he sighs as if to say “Shut up Dirk, I’m not scared.”

Your attention constantly shifts between him and the movie. You’ve forgotten the name of it, but honestly you really don’t care to remember it. It doesn’t even make sense, really. It’s just a bunch of people running around New York with a camcorder as monsters attack.

It’s all kinds of ridiculous. The cameraman seems much more concerned about the video than his life.

You find yourself holding back snarky comments and holding in laughter for Jake’s benefit. He can probably feel you shaking whenever this happens, but he doesn’t say anything.

When you get bored, you go back to watching Jake watch the movie. His reactions are priceless, if uncalled for. You can’t ever get bored of watching him bite his lip, or perk up as the suspense builds (badly), or grimace when something especially terrible happens. You only switch back to watching the movie when you’re curious about what he’s reacting to, or when you feel like you’re probably getting creepy.

When the movie comes to an end, you’re still trying not to laugh. You would have appreciated that ending if the plot was any good, but it wasn’t. You don’t plan on telling Jake just how bad it was.

As the credits roll, he shifts to face you. He stares for a few moments, and you remember you had to take off your shades because the movie was so dark. You literally could not see what was going on. In retrospect, you think you wouldn’t have missed much.

At least Jake seemed to enjoy the movie, which isn’t surprising. He’s smiling at you now. You’re glad you (sort of) watched it with him.

“I guess I don’t have to ask what you thought of the movie,” he says, but he doesn’t look upset.

You take his relaxed attitude as permission to be brutally honest. “No, you don’t. Can I tell you it sucked anyway?”

He rolls his eyes in a manner you didn’t think he was capable of. “Sometimes it seems like you don’t enjoy any movies at all though.”

“Hey, that’s not true,” you say. You think it goes without saying that he’d love every film you mildly enjoy.

“Okay, name one movie you like. Unironically,” he adds with more emphasis than necessary.

That one is easy. “Fight Club.” Besides your Bro’s SBAHJ films (which can only be liked ironically, or by dumbasses), Fight Club is your favorite movie by a wide margin.

Apparently your answer surprises him. He blinks a few times, and then nods in appreciation. “I’ve only seen it once, and it was a long time ago,” he admits. You take that to mean he barely remembers it. You can’t blame him, since you don’t remember much about the books you read or movies you watched before you were thirteen (besides the ones you’ve re-read/watched).

“We should watch it sometime,” you suggest. You think about getting it now, but there’s a few things stopping you.

One, you don’t know if Jake actually owns a copy of the movie.

Two, you don’t want to move.

Three, Jake doesn’t seem to want you to move either.

He nods lazily and rests his head on your shoulder again. You both fall silent for quite a while after that. You wonder if he plans on falling asleep like this, and you kind of hope he is.

Out of nowhere, so softly you almost don’t hear it, he says “Thanks, Dirk.”

You don’t know exactly what he’s thanking you for. You haven’t really done anything he should be thanking you for. Still, you whisper back “Any time,” and hesitantly press a kiss to his crown.

**Author's Note:**

> They were watching Cloverfield  
> I've forgotten most of the movie but I'll give you three guesses how I felt about it


End file.
